


Episode 1: Mark's Problem

by jewelvox



Series: The Office AU [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I have to put all the tags in for each new work, M/M, PLATONIC AGAIN, and minor homo, but it's like platonic bromance, but mostly the straights are back, i hate my life, minor markson because I'm a slut for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelvox/pseuds/jewelvox
Summary: Mark and Jackson get into a fight based on Bam Bam's poor excuse of handwritingBam Bam kills Yugyeom.Jinyoung has trackers on all of themYoungjae and JB can honestly care less.BTS is glad they aren't in the same department as GOT7THIS IS ALL (mostly) PLATONIC CRACK SO HAVE FUN





	Episode 1: Mark's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kind of implied not really Markson because I love my gay (bUT they're still no homo) multilingual boys :)))) End me  
> If you really dislike Markson I recommend not reading the fic and if you're partial go one ahead because it's only like best friends that maybe slap each other on the butt at unhealthy intervals but mostly high-key bromance
> 
> Also everyone bullies Yugyeom

Jackson: So today I come into work and I see Bam Bam passing notes to Mark. Being the good Marketing Director that I am, I obviously take it away and read it. That’s when I see this. Zoom in. You know what that says? ‘Lol he’s the whipped to your cream if you catch my drift.’ Which brings me to the question: He. Who’s Mark fucking? I thought he was straight. Mark didn’t even talk to me about being a homosexual. There is no trust in this friendship. Now I can’t believe anything he says. And I have a feeling I know who he’s banging. It’s none other than Jeon Jungkook, the golden boy of the BTS crew we work with. Before you throw something at me out of sheer disgust, listen to what I have to say. Jungkook: Golden boy for Namjoon and the others. You know where Mark is from? California. And you know what another name for California is? The Golden State. Exactly. The proof is evident.

 

\----------------

Mark: He said what?! Honestly, Jacks is such an idiot. He sounds like the conspiracy theorists back at home, it’s like I never freaking left. No, I’m not having any sexual relations with any of my coworkers. If Jacks is stupid enough to believe anything Bam Bam writes, which he then crumpled and threw at me, then he can think whatever the hell he wants. Honestly, I’m more dumbfounded by the fact that his first thought wasn’t ‘Hey, Mark wouldn’t do this,’ but a ‘I completely trust Bam Bam the Screw-up.’ I knew Bam Bam was trying to steal my house. He’s been trying to kick mde out ever since I told him his fur coat was ratched. How did Jackson even reach that conclusion? He achieves new levels of idiocy every day. And isn’t Jungkook like, 15? Oh, he’s 19? Point is, I’m not interested in Jungkook, or men, or even women. I want to focus on what I have right now, so I can escape this hell hole.

\----------

“You may be a hoe, but the blackmail game ridiculous.” Jackson moaned through his ice cream, licking his fingers. “Take me now Tuan Yien.” Mark buried his face into his hands, and sighed. “Please, don’t. I can’t believe you could, one, read anything that Bam Bam writes, and two, trust it over your best friend.” Jackson didn’t take Mark’s external breakdown into account, choosing to lick the last few drops of ice cream off his fingers. “DId you even read the note? It didn’t even say that in the slightest. It was something about the new pencil skirt that Bam Bam wants on one of the models. I just made it up.” Mark gaped at him. “You...made....it...up?” Mark seethed. “I spent. 20 dollars. Of ice cream. Just for you to talk to me.” Jackson shrugged. “You make more money than me anyways, right?”

\---------

Mark: Jackson’s going to pay. It took me until lunch break to get him to talk to me, and even then he referred to me as ‘ratched Chinese boy.’ I’m going to kill him, then I’m going to bury his body in a dog park and let his bones be tossed around, eaten, and shit out.

\----------

Bam Bam: Remember when we scouted Mark for our company at that trashy restaurant? Jaehyung was still with us until he transferred over to the entertainment section of the company. Hey, do you remember I waited five hours to order and not one waitress came to take my order? 

 

Yugyeom: That’s because you have to go to them, dumbass.

 

Bam Bam: Unbelievable.

 

Yugyeom: Mark was super tan back in the day. He also had a disgusting haircut and his mouth was too big for his face. Why did we hire him again?

 

Bam Bam: Jinyoung said he saw potential or some gay shit like that. Homos are weird like that.

 

Yugyeom: Jinyoung is straight. We all are. Though I sometimes wonder with those nasty ass fur slippers you wear.

 

Bam Bam:...

 

Yugyeom:....

 

Yugyeom: TuRN OFF THE CAMERA AND HELP ME BAM BAM IS ATTACKING ME-

\------------

“Hey, does anyone know where Mark is? He’s supposed to be at my shoot in the warehouse.” Seokjin, one of the models, called in as Mark never arrived at the location. “Um, he’s not in the main office. Let me go ask Jinyoung. He has a tracking device on all of us in the production team so we’ll find him. I’ll call you back.” Youngjae hung up on Jin, who was most likely trying to process the fact that Jinyoung puts a tracking device on all of them. He turned over to Jinyoung. “Hey, do you know where Mark is? I would ask for where Yugyeom is too, but I don’t really care and judging from the blood on Bam Bam’s shirt he’s probably dead in a pit somewhere.” Jinyoung wasn’t even fazed by Youngjae’s last statement, switching to a mysterious tab, typing in a password, and revealed a live map labeled with all their names. 

\-----------

Youngjae: I used to be creeped out over Jinyoung’s tracking devices. Especially with the fact that I don’t even know where or how he implemented them. But then, I realized that we all have weird coping mechanisms for dealing with this shit job, like Jackson selling Mark’s pieces of clothing to his fangirls- oh, I wasn’t supposed to say anything. You won’t tell Mark, will you? Ahahaha…. Wait, actually, Mark is already mad at Jackson right? How bad is it? He calls Jackson by his full name? Oh, Jackson’s fucked. Yeah, just go ahead and tell Mark, it’s not going to matter at this point.

\-----------

“Strange, it looks like….Mark’s downtown. Weird. Also, Yugyeom’s signal is off, which either means he took it out or he’s dead. Judging the stupidity of Yugyeom, he’s most likely dead.” Jinyoung said, looking a little bored. He perked up, spying he ever-closeted JB coming out of his office. Jinyoung dashed towards him, ignoring Youngjae’s, “Go suck on them toes Jinyoung!” 

Jinyoung would actually suck on Jaebum’s toes if he were to get a promotion though, not that we would tell anyone.

 

“Hello Jaebum! Do you want me to take your coat, or your bags, or maybe your life-” Jaebum waves him off, pausing slightly when he heard Jinyoung’s last words. “Wait, what was that last one again-”

 

“Mark is missing.” Jinyoung cuts him off promptly, pointing at his computer.

 

“You have trackers on us? How did you even get them on- Whatever, I don’t have time for this. Jackson, go find him. He’s in downtown, so be careful. Don’t get mugged by hormonal girls again.” Jaebum expected a snarky answer back from the younger, but got a wail in return. Jackson bumbled something along the lines of ‘I can’t see Mark he hates me now he calls me Jackson but he never calls me Jackson I fucked up it was just a prank bro,’ making Jaebum sigh. He would not get use to this office.

\---------

Jackson: He’s making me find Mark. Jaebum is heartless. An evil, cruel bastard who does not comprehend human affection-

 

Bam Bam: You’re only mad because Mark refuses to talk to you.

 

Jackson: He texted you???? But ignored??? My 20???? Phone???? Calls???? We’re best friends!

 

Bam Bam: You  **were** best friends. Now you’re just Mark’s reject side hoe. But if it makes you feel better, the only reason Mark texted me was to tell me to fuck off.

 

Jackson: Actually, that does make me feel better. Especially since you killed your best friend, so now we’re both in a deplorable state.

\--------

Mark sighed, kicking over a stone, waiting. He knew Jackson would inevitably be the one who would find him, as no one else gave enough of a shit to try to find Mark. But he was sure taking his damn time. Maybe Mark set the bar too high. Maybe Jackson didn’t actually like him and used this as an excuse to finally get rid of h-

 

Dear God, what is that.

 

**What** **_is_ ** **that?**

 

‘It’ was a giant Pikachu costume in the middle of the ever-moving downtown of Seoul. Mark liked Pikachu, but this was another level of atrocious, and things like this weren’t common anywhere outside of Akihabara or Harajuku. The Pikachu costume got closer after spotting Mark.  _ Oh God, please don’t be Jackson. I’ll work for free if it isn’t Jackson. Just don’t let that be Jacks- _

 

“Maaaark!” The costume wailed, slightly muffled. Mark cringed. It was Jackson. The offending creature moved closer to hug him, but the arms were too small so all Jackson could do was wiggle his arms pitifully at Mark until the older pitied him and gave him a small side hug. Mark thought this was possibly the most embarrassing thing that Jackson had ever done in his life, and Mark hadn’t even lifted a finger. It was almost sad how much shame Jackson didn’t have. How depressing.

 

(Mark was recording the whole thing.)   
  


“I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have made fun of you…” Jackson said, pushing against Mark as to lean on to him, but with the costume on he was just suffocating him with every second.

 

“Okay, okay! I forgive you, just get off of me. People are looking.” Mark’s forgiveness seemed to make Jackson perk up (He couldn’t really tell, as the Pikachu costume was still loud and proud).

 

“MARK! You’re so nice I love you!” 

 

“Jacks! Wait- don’t jump on me-”

\--------

Jaebum: And that’s how we lost the model who was supposed to be on the front cover with Jin. Since it was Jackson’s fault Mark’s arm is broken, he was to work overtime. But productivity on Jackson’s work has improved since Mark forgave him. I’m pleasantly surprised by this whole affair. Of course, I didn’t really realize what was happening until Jackson called me on Mark’s phone, crying that he killed Mark or something. Thought it was a joke, but the protruding bone jutting out of Mark’s arm certainly  **was not** a joke. Oddly though, the pool of blood was not his. It was Yugyeom’s.

\-----------

Jinyoung: I think I was the most saddened to see that you were still alive after that beat-down Bam Bam gave you. Which still surprises me to this day, I mean, how can you get attack by someone half a foot shorter than you and with legs like pencils?

Yugyeom: I’m still traumatized. I was in that alley for six hours before any of you came. And in the end, it was a yellow blob named Jackson searching for Mark. Did anyone even realize I was gone?

 

Jinyoung: Not everything is about you. Shut your little ass up Yugyeom. The point is, Mark’s arm is broken so we had to get another model. And since we didn’t want to pay for anyone and someone was on overtime anyway…

 

Yugyeom: We forced Jackson to do it. He was actually pretty decent, and he could be considered handsome when he wore the make-up.

 

Jinyoung: Not as handsome as me though.

 

Yugyeom:...

 

Yugyeom: WAIT NO NOT AGAIN-

\---------

Youngjae: So, Mark’s arm is broken, which means he’s basically useless for the next two months or so. 

 

Bam Bam: And Jackson feels really bad for breaking it, which means-

 

Youngjae: -Mark is milking it for all its worth. It’s basically Mark coming in everyday, Jackson feeding him, getting him coffee, and then proceeding to the his and Mark’s jobs.

 

Bam Bam: It’s pretty hilarious watching him yell at models and try to call designer brands to put in our magazine at the same time. He kinda deserves it.

 

Youngjae: Wasn’t this all your fault in the first place?

 

Bam Bam: Yeah, but Mark’s smart enough to realize that Jackson is too dumb to realize that. So he’s taking all he can get.

 

Youngjae: Which sucks, because that means my prank partners are gone. Jackson’s too busy with his jobs and Mark’s too handicapped to do anything.   
  


Bam Bam: I’m available.

 

Youngjae:...

 

Bam Bam:...

 

Youngjae: Let’s go prank Yugyeom.

 

Bam Bam: Don’t have to tell me twice.

\---------

Mark: Despite what the younger kids might have said about me, I can still do my job, just at a slower pace.

 

Jackson: Well, at least we know you’re not gay now.

 

Mark: I thought you already knew that though. Remember when I give you a handjob one time? It was so weird.

 

Jackson: I don’t remember you ever doing that?

 

Mark: Whoops, you were probably asleep, sorry Jacks.

 

Jackson: MARK TU-

\--------

Jinyoung: Mark and Jackson are fucking? Called it. Knew those horny teens couldn’t keep their hands to themselves in their own apartment.

 

Jinyoung:...

 

Jinyoung:....

 

Jinyoung:...

  
  
  


Jinyoung: Haven’t lost my virginity because I never lose.

\----------


End file.
